The Undead & The Unborn
by DesperatelySeekingSusan85
Summary: True Bloob/Eric Northman romance story
1. Chapter 1

**The Undead & The Unborn**

**A True Blood Fan Story**

_Hello, DSS here. Author of Mischief Managed. But now I want to share with you a TB fan fiction I wrote a few years back. It was 2009, and the start of the second season of True Blood. This story is about a girl named Lydia Stright, 21 years old, she's from Chicago, and she is taking a road trip down to see a close friend in New Orleans. But along the way she stops in Shreveport and meets and fall for non other than Eric Northman. And Eric Northman fall for her too. But this is all before Sookie and all the other events. Anyway it' all start out on my deviant art page where I would post up illustrations, and write the stories from there. And I have gotten many acclaims for it. Here my link:_ gallery/12353130

_And I hope you will all enjoy it too. And I hope to have more Mischief coming your way too, but like many starving artist I suffer the burden of writers block. But hopefully it'll pass. Anyway ENJOY!_

_Eric Northman belongs to HBO Entertainment and Charlaine Harris _

She was really nervous, and almost surprised that she was allowed in. Even though she was only 21; she still can't believe that she was in an actual vampire club.  
"Wow, i can't believe I'm here," she though. "that vamp over there sure did creep me out, though,"  
as she turned to look at the vampire woman with blonde hair and a black corset, who let her in. soon, Lydia decided to head to the bar to get herself a drink.  
"One Tequila Sunris... oh, sorry. i mean...," She said.  
not realizing if the bar tender was a vampire himself or not, and if he was, he probably never saw a sunrise in God-knows-when.  
"that's all right," he said.  
and gave Lydia her drink. Lydia paid and said:  
"thanks,"  
and went off to find a table to sit at. as she sat, she looked around Fangtasia and saw so much crazy, sexual, hysteria going on.  
"well, it's not as crazy as Hell Week" she though to herself  
and went back to sipping her Tequila Sunrise. Then, she notice one vampire that caught her attention. he had blonde hair that went down to his shoulders, and perfect grey-blue eyes she had ever seen. and Lydia knew she was a sucker for guy with perfect eyes. and his skin was like a light, but pale, creamy colour. he was sitting on his own personal chair at the back of the room, almost like he was a king or something.  
"That's Eric Northman," one guy had said to Lydia from behind.  
She turned to his attention for a minute.  
"he owns Fangtasia," he continued. "he's the oldest vamp in here. he's like; almost a thousand years old, or something?"  
"really?" Lydia said.  
"yeah" the guy had said, and took off.  
then she turned her attention back to Eric. she noticed that woman at the door was standing right beside him. Lydia though they might know each other or something. But it wasn't like, any of her business or something. then, she noticed a young, porn star-looking, blonde haired girl coming right up to him. Lydia wanted to see what was going to happen next. the girl asked Eric if she could take a picture of him, he accepted. as soon as she took the picture, a vampire came up to her from behind, took her camera and crushed it into a million pieces.  
"but... he said i could take his picture" the girl explained.  
"But I didn't say you could keep it" Eric said.  
Lydia couldn't help but smile and giggle a bit when he said that. then she noticed that Eric had now turn his attention on to her, and she quickly turned away and kept sipping at her drink.  
"maybe he stopped looking?" she thought.  
and slowly turned to look at him, to notice that he was still looking. The way she looked made him curious.  
"she's not like the rest of these humans" He though.  
he wanted to know her, wanted to see her. then; he beckon her to come over to him. at first Lydia though that her was beckoning to someone else, then realized that he wanted her. Lydia couldn't help but come over to him. so she got up from her seat and slowly walk directly towards Eric. Lydia couldn't help but come over to him. So she got up from her seat and slowly walks directly towards Eric. After walking a few steps, she stopped right in front of him. Soon after, he got up from his chair and walked slowly towards her. Lydia could not believe that she was about to become face-to-face with a real life vampire. soon, Eric had stopped right in fromt of her only two feet away from her face. when Lydia took a good look at him from up close she could not believe how gorgeous he looked, esecially those those grey-blue eyes of his. almost like fresh cut flint. Lydia was in a trans-like state just staring into those beautiful eyes of his. but soon broke when Eric spoke.  
"Well... What is your name?" he said  
even though Lydia was caught off gaurd when he asked her the question, but didn't hesatate one bit when she ansewred.  
"Lydia, Lydia Stright." she ansewred compleatly.  
"Lydia," he replied. "your accent, sounds like your not from around her, are you?"  
"no" she said, "i'm from Chicago"  
"so; what's a city girl like you, doing in a small-town vampire club like this?" he said  
Lydia could not say anything else. The sound of Eric's voice was almost dark, yet soothing to the ear. the she replied.  
"so, what off it?" she said "why ask a question when you already know the answer."  
"and what answer would that be?" he said.  
"take a look around. why do you think these people are here?" she exsplaned to Eric, "you see, unlike the rest of these weirdos, i don't act like some over-excited priss back-stage at a boy-band concert"  
the, Eric laughed abit and smirked.  
"I like you" he said "it deffently shows that you are not like the rest of the humans. your just as I exspected"  
"you do?" she said.  
"yes. I do" he said. and soon he got closer to her and exstending his arm and placing hin cold, dead hand on Lydia's cheek. the feel of his vampire skin sent goosebump everywhere on Lydia's body. And caused her to take a small, yet silent gasp. Eric continued to smirk at her reaction.  
"dose this excite you?" he said.  
soon, Lydia closed her eyes and put her own hand on his. The nervous feeling she had felt had soon been replaced with pure bliss.  
"Certainly, this dose." she answered and opened her eyes.  
Eric didn't notice the way how her eyes had look in that way. he was most mesmerized of how they had looked, and how she had looked. Now he deffently knew that she was not like the rest. Now he deffently knew that she was not like the rest.  
Soon, Eric came a little closer to Lydia's face. as if, he wanted to kiss her. and he knew he wanted to. just before they were interupted by a voice behind.  
"Oh, Eric. isn't this sweet?"  
Eric turned around  
"Pam, this isn't the time." he said  
"I think this is a perfect enough time." she said.  
Lydia had notic that she was the same woman who let her into the club, and the same woman who was standing beside Eric at his chair. Soon, Eric removed his hand from Lydia's face and decided to introduce her to Pam.  
"Lydia, I like you to meet Pam." he exsplaned "Pam, this is Lydia"  
"I believe we met?" Pam exsplaned  
"yeah we have" Lydia said  
Pam knew that she didn't like Lydia one bit. But she knew that Eric has taken an interest in her already.  
"so Eric, I noticed that you were cozying up to this human a bit. or were you just glamouring her like the rest of the human girls you meet?" she said  
"Pam this is none of your buisness." said Eric  
"Eric (switching to swedish) För guds skull kunde vad dig possably ser i denna människa? Hon är rättvis som resten she said  
"Nu ser du; jag tänker inte att hon är, Pam. Hon skulle diffrent." Eric Replied back in Swiss.  
" Hon är Mat!" Pam argued  
"Pam, Sluta!" Eric Scowled  
(Translation:For God's sake, what could you possably see in this human. she's just like the rest.  
now you see; I don't think she is, Pam. She'd diffrent.  
She's Food!  
Pam, Stop it!)  
Now, Lydia did not know one word of Swiss. but she knew, it was about her. Which made her a bit nervous. Before she knew it the argument was over. And Eric went right back to her.  
"Your gonna half to forgive Pam." he said "she's not always like this."  
"Oh, I think she's just lovely." Lydia sacasticly replied.  
"Watch it!" Pam yelled.  
"Pam!" Eric yelled back.  
soon Eric had lean in into Lydia's ear and wispered softley into it.  
"you wanna come with me? somewhere privete." he wispered.  
Lydia was surprised by what he just said. but in a response, she nodded. Before leaving with Eric, she took one last look at Pam. To her notice, she was rolling her eyes at the both of them.(typical of Pam, eh) He took her hand and lead he to a door that leaded to another room in Fangtasia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"you wanna come with me? somewhere privet." he whispered.  
Lydia was surprised by what he just said. but in a response, she nodded. He took her hand and lead he to a door that leaded to another room in Fangtasia. Inside the room, there was red all around: red silk wallpaper, a in-ground bed with red silk sheets with black trim, and silk pillows in the centre of the bed. It was so beautiful, almost like something out of a romance novel. Lydia could not believe her eyes at what she saw. Eric had come up behind her.  
"Stunning. isn't it?" he said to her " this is where i like to spend most of my time, in case i want a little privacy."  
"it really is beautiful," said Lydia  
"not as beautiful as you are" said Eric.  
Before Lydia knew it, Eric had leans down and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. the feel of his cold lips together with her warm soft ones sent a powerful sensation down Lydia's entire body. soon, this kiss had ended. Lydia was surprised at what just happened. Eric sill caressing her cheek softly. And leaned down and took a sniff.  
"I could smell the sunlight on you" he said, "I like it"  
Lydia was flattered by the complement, and looked up at him. He had a look of passion and lust in his eyes, he wanted to be close to her even more.  
"I want you" he had whispered to her.  
as if Lydia could believe what he had just said. She had heard about Fang-banger; people lusting after and fuck vampires, only because that person wants to. The difference here is that he was the one asking to have sex. and deep down that she knew, she wanted to. And soon she was in a deep in brace with him. with her face so ever close to his. and both kissed each other again. soon both had partially stripped, Lydia stripped down only to her underwear and Eric had stripped down only keeping his pants on. They had both had gone onto the bed and kept kissing and touching each others bodies, with Nights in White Satin by: The Moody Blues playing in the background. Lydia could not believe that she would be soon having sex with a vampire. Then Eric had asked,  
"are you ready?"  
"you ask me?" Lydia answered with a soft smile  
"I think I'll take that as a yes?" he said with a smirk across his face. And continued kissing her. He kissed he softly at first, then hard when the passion and lust between them started to grow. Eric soon broke his kiss from Lydia, and started to venture his kisses to her entire body. He started with her neck, kissing and racking his fangs across her beautiful, swan-like neck. It made Lydia give out a soft moan, knowing that she was enjoying. The, Eric had trailed down from her neck to her chest. then, he softly kissed one of her breasts leading all the way to her fully erect nipple. He soon started licking and sucking it softly the hard. Lydia kept gasping and moaning with pleasure. they're lust kept growing stronger, and Eric kept going down until he reached her underwear. His hands slowly trailed down her waist and slowly started to remove her underwear. Lydia was anxious, yet excited at what Eric was about to do. Then; Eric began to go down on her, he licked and sucked on her warm womanhood and clit. making all of her senses go out of control. Lydia was feeling a mass wave of pleasure all around her; almost like she was about to have a seizure. she tightly grasped the sheets and clenched her teeth, giving out gasps in between. Then Eric had stopped, and got on his knees. Lydia looked up to see what he was doing. He slowly unbuckled his belt, and unbuttoned his pants slowly only stopping at there. not even taking them completely off  
"Now" he said, "you do the rest"  
Then, Lydia had sat up, got on all fours and slowly crawled towards him. Looking up at him she slowly started to remove his pants, to reveal his massive member.  
"surprised?" he asked  
and Lydia, had respond to a nod. Then, she took his manhood into her mouth, and started to slowly suck on it. Like his skin, the feeling of Eric's manhood had also felt cold as death. But, she didn't mind. she still kept sucking and licking him up and down. Eric had felt the intense pleasure of the feeling of her soft warm mouth and her soft tight lips wrapped around his member. He grabbed onto the back of her head, making her go faster and deeper. Then, Lydia had stopped and lied back down on the bed. Eric could not take it anymore. His hunger for her was going out of control. he wanted to be inside her warm human body now. He remover the rest of his pants, and came towards her. He was now on top of her, looking down at her doe-like eyes thinking how beautiful she was. And Lydia felt the same when he looked into his. He gave her a soft kiss, and whispered into her ear.  
"are you really ready?" he asked  
"yeah" she moaned  
He started to position himself to enter her. Just the feeling of the tip of his manhood across her moist opening still gave her an intense pleasure.  
"this might feel a bit cold. and it might hurt" he said to her.  
"I don't care" she said "just do it"  
and slowly, Eric had entered Lydia's body. Lydia was overwhelmed by the intense pain and coldness that Eric had brought inside her. And Eric was to, overwhelmed by the surrounding tight, warm pleasure inside Lydia's body. he never knew a human body could be so warm. He started to thrust inside her, gently and softly to make her feel at ease. Soon, Lydia had already gotten uses to the feeling of Eric inside her. The pain was replaced by pure pleasure; and then, she started to moan with delight. Soon, Eric's thrust became harder and faster as the pleasure started to grow stronger and stronger. her pined down Lydia's arms and started to roughly kiss her neck, and Lydia was still moaning and screaming with each hard thrust. Then; with the intense pleasure overwhelming through out Eric's body and senses, his fang became exposed. Lydia was surprised at what she had just saw, but she wasn't afraid. Instead, she released her arm from Eric's grasp and touched his vampire fangs. They felt like pearls across her fingers, she had never felt anything like it. And soon, she stopped.  
"Do it" she said softly. "Please"  
Then; without thinking twice, Eric had plunged his fangs into Lydia's skin. Lydia gasped deeply, feeling the mix of pleasure and pain around her. The taste of Lydia's blood was divine to Eric. It tasted like: sweet milk chocolate with a kick of Jalapeno. Eric had never tasted anything like it. But, Eric had only taken one pint of her blood to keep her alive. He kissed her roughly, smearing her blood all over her lips. he licked the remaining blood off her wound and soon after continued to thrust in her. Both were about to reach to a powerful climax. Lydia felt as if she was about to go into a seizure, And Eric could already feel his essence flowing through his manhood. Their bodies kept moving and moving until they reached their peak. Lydia took a sigh of relief, and Eric had released a full load inside her body. Soon, Eric had pulled out of Lydia's body and collapsed right beside her.  
"Did you have fun?" he asked  
"It was exhilarating" she replied  
"Well.. that's what it feels like to have sex with a vampire" he said.  
they both laughed and gave each other a soft, deep kiss. and Lydia had begun to cuddle up to Eric. The feeling of being beside him felt comforting to her, and so did Eric. He knew that with Lydia, this would be the start of something new.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It has been two days, since her encounter with Eric. Even though it was just one night, she still can't stop thinking about him. she would have these dreams about him, about that same night. She was staying in her motel bedroom in Shreveport , just before getting ready for bed. She looked in the mirror, and saw those two little bite marks that Eric had left on the side of her shoulder blade. She past her fingers along the wound, which gave her a slight sensation. It made her think about Eric even more. It also though about other things. Like her family back home.  
"I wounder what would mom think if she knew, I had sex with a vampire?" she thought  
Her mom was not to crazy when vampires had made themselves public last year (when True Blood premiered in 2008; in the first episode, Sookie mentioned that vampires "came out of the coffin" two years ago. and this setting is 2007). As if her mom wasn't afraid enough to go out on the streets of Chicago at night with all the other weirdos and crazies. She also though about her sister Jodie, Her friends, and other relatives. Then, her thoughts went back to Eric. She knew, she had to meet him again, even though she was leaving for New Orleans the day-after tomorrow to visit her best-friend, Jenna. She though about and decided the she would go back to Fangtasia to see Eric again.

Lydia was preparing for when she was going to meet Eric for tomorrow night. she stifled through her luggage to find what cloths she was going to wear. Not only did she want to make an impression on Eric, she also wanted to make an impression on Pam as well. Even though Pam hated her, and that she hated Pam too. She wanted her to at least give her a chance. She finally picked out her outfit and laid it on the sofa, so she can remember it for tomorrow. She also knew that tomorrow morning she had to get a few things for her drive down to New Orleans. Finally, Lydia had gotten into bed, turned off the lamp by her bed-side, and went to sleep. a waiting the night that she would soon be with Eric again.  
That after noon; after she had finished her errands. She went back to her motel room to get ready for tonight. She took her outfit she had left out the other night and put it on. she also had put on a little make-up on herself to make herself a bit more appealing. Then she left her motel room and got to her truck (she drives a 1973 Chevy pick-up). She got in and was on her way, Back to Fangtasia.  
As soon as she got there, she noticed that it was the same as it was the first time. Then, she noticed Eric, at his usually seat at the back of the room, with Pam by his side of course. But Lydia wanted it to be as the same as the other night. To have Eric notice her. She got herself to the bar and ordered herself a drink(Tom Collins). And checked around the club for a bit.  
"things still look the same," she though  
Meanwhile, Eric was Still looking around his club, seeing all of the people acting as usual. Wild and pathetic. He was still think about Lydia, how she was so different from the rest of these humans. He still kept looking around and noticed that Lydia was back. But he noticed that it was different. She wasn't the shy, city girl that first came into his club. She was different.  
"Oh God, she's back?" Pam said "I though I saw the last of her?"  
Eric just shook his head at her. He noticed that Lydia had finally had stopped at a table near by. But he noticed that she was acting the same, but in a different was. He knew that she didn't want to come off as a pathetic fang banger. Then her noticed Lydia looking at him, smiled, then turned away.  
"playing a whole different ball game?" He thought "lets just see, shall we"  
Eric had got up from his seat, and started his way towards Lydia.  
"Eric, your not gonna go after her again, are you?" Pam interrupted  
Eric stopped.  
"Pam, we disused this." he said  
"I know," Pam replied, "It's none of my business."

He continued to walk his way through a sea of people and went straight towards Lydia. Finally, He stopped.  
"Lydia," he said

She looked up  
"Hi, Eric." she replied back with a smile on her face.  
Eric's mind and body had race even more just seeing her smile like that.  
'My God, she is so beautiful' he though. 'maybe i am feeling something emotional for her after all?'  
"I'm surprised you came back" he said.  
"well" said Lydia, "I wanted to get the chance to see you again before i leave tomorrow."  
She got up from her seat, with Eric offering his had to help her up. she had gotten used to his cold touch. it excited her to her very senses.  
"I'm very glade you can make it" said Eric  
"I'm surprised you got the chance to come up to me" she replied  
"what can I say?" he said "I've grown a special attraction to you, Lydia Stright."  
"and I, too, grown a special attraction to you too, Eric Northman." She replied before locking into a passionate kiss with one another. (Pam's P.O.V) Pam had watch at how Eric was acting towards that, Lydia "chick".  
" I think I'm gonna be sick?' she though, after seeing them kiss.(end of Pam's P.O.V)  
Eric and Lydia soon broke from they're kiss and began to head back to the room at the back, where they first were together three nights ago.

"Pamela." Lydia curtsied at Pam as she walking away with Eric, Again Pam just scoffed. Oh, how dare she call her by her full first name. 'she has a lot of nerve that little Yankee Rose bitch!' she tought, 'I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that!'

Eric had closed the door behind them, and soon started kissing each other like mad men. tonight, both of their senses were out of control. Eric couldn't take it anymore. he soon started to remove, Lydia's clothing. starting off with her top, then her jeans. only leaving her, in her baby blue thong. Lydia; had too, started to unbutton, Eric's shirt. much to her anticipation, she just practically ripped it off him. just as she was about to undo his pants, Eric was now facing her from behind, and started to kiss her roughly on the face, neck, and shoulders. Lydia was moaning with so much pleasure than she did her first night with him. the feel of hes hot kisses, and the feel of his cold hands racing down her body. caressing her boob, tracing her stomach, all the way down to her torso. and slowly removing her thong. Lydia had took her hand and grabbed his head gently. overwhelmed from the mass pleasure around her. and after her thong was removed, and down on the ground, Eric's hand had wandered down to her womanhood and slowly started to caress it. Lydia had started to moan louder from the overwhelming pleasure coming from his touch. she started to hang on to him tighter and tighter. Eric was enjoying of how Lydia was responding, but he knew he wanted more. he soon stopped. and started to go down on her, and started to eat her from behind(not like; eating her by sucking her blood. i meant; eating her buy sucking her pussy). Lydia was up agents the wall, moaned with pleasure and ecstasy while Eric was devouring her pussy. Eric had just kept devouring and grabbed a hold on her plump little ass her until she had cummed. He had licked all of her sweet juices of her pussy and his face. He soon got up. and drag Lydia to the bed.  
"Now, it's your turn to devour me." He whispered in her ear.  
Lydia knew she didn't need to hesitate to that. she knew what Eric wanted. she went down on him like that. but before she could start; she slowly kissed down his chest, trailing downward from his abs, and to his torso. This sent shivers down Eric's body altogether and letting out soft moans from his lips. Lydia knew she was pleased with the results, and she hasn't even gotten to the best part. but soon she started to unbutton and unzip his pants. She wasn't the least bit surprised that he wasn't wearing anything underneath. Then, she unsheathed his manhood. She loved how it felt in her hand alone, so hard and so cool. Just how a vampire's cock should be. She couldn't wait to have it in her mouth. She gave Eric a slight devilish look, then she started to lick the hard member from the base of the shaft to the tip. This made Eric go wild. He knew he couldn't wait till she had the whole thing in her soft, wet, human mouth. He took his free hand and placed it on Lydia's face. she looked up at him for a moment. Then he said,  
"Lydia..." he said so softly while stroking her cheek with his thumb, "stop being a tease and devour me already!"  
He gave a lust-filled devilish smirk at her before she did what she had to do. And before he knew it, she had already had his member inside her mouth. And then, she slowly started to suck. Eric started to moan constantly by the mass pleasure going all around him. She was even better than the last time she blowed him. Soon, Lydia started to go even faster and harder. This made Eric more crazy, his moans became louder and very primal. His whole body became tense, he could already feel the rush coming from it. He knew he was about to cum. But, he didn't want to just yet. So, he had Lydia stop. pulled her up, gave her a strong, lust-filled kiss and pushed her onto her backside. He then spread her legs apart, positioned himself at her womanhood. he knew he wanted to do more than make love to her, he wanted to ravish her.


End file.
